Please, don't leave me
by StarkIronFTW
Summary: Tony is in an abusive relationship. Will the Avengers discover this and help? And will they forgive eachother? Or is it too late for that? Deathfic. Tony!whump / hurt tony. Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Thor, Clint. Fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first Fanfiction ever! I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: no, I do not own anything okay? And btw, English is not my native language, and any corrections are appreciated! Please leave a review. So. Before we get started, does anybody want to get out? The song used is Please don't leave me, by P!nk. Note 21/01/18. Because of copyright issues there have been made changes on the lyrics. So let's say I's kind of based on the song. Inspired by. It isn't the song.**

—

 _Can I yell any louder?_ _I don't know._

 _I have kicked you out of here so many times._

 _I insulted you so frequently._

 _I am very mean if I want to be._

 _I can do anything._

 _I can break you apart_

 _When my heart isn't complete._

—

Tony puts his sweatpants back on and shoves back in to bed, next to his girlfriend.

"I love you, Tasha."

"Sure, asshole." I answer, as I turn my back on him and go to sleep.

I don't hear his sad sigh, I'm already asleep.

—

"Oh, goodmorning Tony." Bruce walks into the kitchen.

"Goodmorning." Tony mutters back, while backing egg and bacon.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asks as he starts cooking water for his tea.

"Eh. Breakfast for Tash." Tony answers, slightly distracted, as he shoved the egg on some bread.

"Goodmorning guys!" Clint walks into the kitchen. "Where is Steve?"

"On his morning run." Tony answers as he walks towards the door with his food.

"Where are you going?" Clint grabs his arm friendly to halt his teammate.

"Ow!" Tony dropped the glass of orange juice.

"Shit. I'm sorry. What's wrong?" Clint shoves the sleeve of Tony's shirt up to reveal a purple bruise. "That's nasty. How did you get that?"

Tony quickly pulls away and puts his food on a table. He started to clean the mess up. "Ehhh... During our last fight. You know? It's nothing. I would prefer if you didn't touch me, Clint."

Bruce had made another glass of orange juice and hands it to Tony. "Thanks Brucie. See you later guys!" Tony walks out the door.

"Breakfast for Natasha." Bruce explains to his flabbergasted teammate.

"I don't know if I like the relationship between those two." Clint tells Bruce as he sits on the counter eating his cereal. "Natasha is to bossy and Tony too compliant."

Bruce sits down on a kitchen chair and starts eating his yoghurt and sips from his tea. "I don't like it either. Tony seems more like her servant than her boyfriend. And those bruises. I don't know." Bruce hesitates. "I am sure Tony loves her. I just don't know if she loves him."

—

"Tasha, darling. Wake up. I have breakfast for you."

Natasha groaned as she turned around and looked at her boyfriend.

"Put it there." She commanded as she pointed at her bedside table. Then she focused on her alarm clock.

"What!" She exclaimed, jumping out of the bed.

"I told you, I always want my breakfast at nine o'clock! It is five past nine." She shouted, grabbing the orangejuice.

"I'm so sorry, darling." Tony backed up, putting his hands in the air. "But Clint..."

"Nothing Clint." She interrupted him. "Don't you dare start blaming someone else for something that's clearly your fault. And your problem!"

She shouted as she threw the glass at her boyfriend. Tony stood next to the door, but was too late to dodge the glass. It hit him in the chest, and broke apart against his arc-reactor. Glass cut into his hands and orange juice dripped everywhere.

Tony gave his girlfriend one paniced look and fled out of the room, glass scrap still in his hands.

"Yeah, run away you moron! It's the only thing you're good at!" Natasha screamed at him before she sat back down on her bed.

"Moron can't even manage to wake me up on time." She murmered as she took a bite of her egg.

—

"Goodmorning Clint! Goodmorning Bruce!"

Steve walked into the kitchen. He just returned from his morning run. "What's wrong?" He asked as he sees the solemn faces of his teammates.

"Oh, nothing. Well... Tony and Natasha." Clint answers him with a sad look.

"What's wrong with them?" Steve asks his friends, Worried

"Well, we discussed and... we think they are in an abusive relationship..." Bruce says.

"What!" Steve exclaims. "Who? How? When? Why?"

"We think Natasha abuses Tony." Clint answers him. "We've have had our suspicions, but the bruise on his arm we saw this morning, kind of confirmed it all."

"How could I be so blind?" Steve puts his head between his hands.

"Hey. Don't worry. It's not your fault." Bruce walks towards him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Clint is going to talk to her, and I'm going to talk to Tony. You just go eat your breakfast now."

Steve sighs as his teammates walk out of the kitchen.

—

"What on earth happened here?!"

Clint exclaims as he walks into Natasha's and Tony's bedroom. Orange juice and glass is everywhere. Natasha sits crosslegged on her bed, just putting the last piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Oh, that's Tony's fault. He dropped the glass, the clumsy guy."

"Are you sure it is his fault? Since the guy always gets the blame when it comes to you!" Clint tells her angrily.

"Well, it always is his fault!" Natasha jumps up from the bed, now angry as well. "The guy can't even bring me breakfast on time. I am seemingly not important enough!"

"That was my fault. I touched his bruise! The bruise you gave him! How could you!"

"That was his own fault! He wanted to leave! To go to the workshop!" Natasha shouts angrily back, not realising she just confirmed she abuses her boyfriend.

"So you do abuse him!" Clint looks shocked at her.

Now that Natasha sees the shock on his face, she too realises what she had done. "Oh no! No no no no!" She shouts, trying to hit herself.

"Stop it Natasha!" Clint shouts, as he runs towards her and restrains her.

"I'm so sorry! I am worthless. What did I do!" She cries out. "For once in my live I had someone who loved me Clint! Me! A murderer! ... an abuser..." She cries in his arms. "I didn't know what to do Clint! How to love. I didn't even really realise it until you got angry. He never got angry Clint! Never! He just told me he loved me..." She shakes.

"You need to stop it Natasha. You need to tell him you love him. You need him." Clint tells her.

"I'm so sorry. Thank you. I never ment this... this. Thanks for stopping me. For protecting him. He is so fragile. And I just kept on breaking him. I'm sorry. I will be better. I promise." Natasha sobbed softly while Clint hugged her.

Then, the Avengers Alarm went off.

"Suit up Natasha. We'll talk about this later, work first." Clint said as he walked out the room to gear up.

—

Bruce walked into the workshop to find a shivering Tony leaning against his workbench, his hands covering the arc-reactor.

"What on earth happened to you?" He quickly walks over.

Tony is shaking and crying. "Hey Tony. It's okay. I'm here." Bruce tells his best friend.

"I'm so sorry Bruce. I didn't mean to. But the reactor." Tony takes deep breaths and slowly pulls his hands away.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay. I'm fine."

"Tony! Your hands. Come here. Let me help you."

"Okay, yeah, right, fine." Tony rambles as he gives his hands to Bruce. Bruce grabs a first-aid kit and starts pulling the glass shards from his best-friends hand.

"How did this happen Tony. And don't lie again." Bruce gives his teammate a stern look.

"I just was clumsy. I was too late. She doesn't like it when I am to late."

"Why didn't you tell us, Tony?" Bruce asks straight away, while he pulls the last piece of glass out.

"Tell what?" Tony asks surprised.

"That she abuses you."

"I. She... no..." Bruce once again looks him in the eyes while bandaging his friends hands.

"Okay. Sorry. But I don't mind Bruce. Really. It's okay."

"No Tony. It is not okay. It is wrong." Bruce finished bandaging Tony's hands and stepped back.

"Bruce, please. I promise. I'll try harder. I just don't want to hurt her. She has had enough problems in her life already. I don't want to be another. I love her. I don't want to hurt her." Tony looked beggingly at his friend.

"Tony. You don't hurt her. You are a great boyfriend. But your relationship isn't healthy at the moment. But if you want to go on, well, then Clint, Steve and I want to help you guys. And I am sure Thor does as well once he returns from Asgard. We want to see both of you happy and healthy. If this happens again, I want you to tell someone. Can you promise me that?" Bruce looks at his fellow avenger.

"Okay Bruce. I promise I will tell one of you. Will you really help?" Tony looked at his friend like he couldn't believe it.

"Of course Tony. That's what friends are for."

That was the exact moment the Avengers Alarm went off.

"Suit up Tony, I'll see you on the field. We will talk about this after the fight, okay?"

"Okay, fine Bruce." Tony answers his best friend.

Bruce gives him a friendly nod and runs out of the room, towards the Quinjet.

—

 **Okay, that's the first chapter. Please leave a review. I have already completed this story, and I will update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Please don't leave me alone, alone_

 _I might talk about not needing you,_

 _But we will always end up back here_

 _Don't leave me, please_

 _—-_

"What do you see, Iron Man?" Steve asks Tony, who is already on the battlefield because of his suit. The rest of the team are in the Quinjet and are on their way.

"Ehh... there are some red colored robots with different abilities. But they explode instantly if you get a shot between the head and the chest. And some kill themselfs. There are a lot though, and they can fight quite well. It will be difficult, but managable. There aren't any civillians left, only empty old houses." Tony reports, while blasting a robot with knives instead of arms. "What's your ETA Cap?"

"We should be there any minute now, Shellhead."

"Fly quicker, birdbrain, they are starting to gang up on me. Apparently they can learn a bit." Tony tells his teammates.

Then he hears the unmistakable roar of the Hulk. "Ah, you're here."

"Stating the obvious there, Stark." Clint tells him via the comms while landing the Quinjet.

"Shut up and start fighting Legolas." Tony replies while blasting another pair of robots.

They are winning the fight slowly but surely. Tony even has the time to look around and check on his teammates. On his left he sees the Hulk ripping the robots apart. On his right he sees Steve throwing his Shield, instantly exploding 3 robots. Clint is busy shooting the robots while sitting on the roof of an empty building. And Natasha... where is Natasha?

Tony looks around, just to see his girlfriend disappear in a building.

"Good job guys, we're almost done." Tony tells his teammates as he flies towards the buidling Natasha disappeared in.

—

Natasha is busy shooting her guns at a robot on the other side of the building, but doesn't realise the three robots that are walking into the building through a side entrance. They are starting to blink, which indicates the fact they are going to explode in two seconds.

"Natasha!" Tony shouts as he flies towards her. Natasha looks back to late. The last thing she feels is the Iron Man suit slamming into her and protecting her from the explosions.

—

Natasha slowly opens her eyes and then starts to cough violently. She is surrounded by rubble and dust. The exploding robots made the building collapse. But the area she is in didn't fully collapse. But she still should've died from the explosion. She would've, if it wasn't for Tony. Tony.

"Tony!" Natasha shouts.

"Here." She hears a weak reply.

Natasha tries to stand, but then pain shoots up from her left leg. Mabye broken. She starts crawling towards her boyfriend, left leg dragging behind her.

"Tony?" She asks again.

"Here... Tasha." The thing she sees horrifies her. Her boyfriend is impaled by a pole from the building. It goes straight through his suit. There is already some blood pooling underneath the armor.

"Tony!" She starts crawling quicker and pants when she is next to her boyfriend.

"Hey Tash, could you get the helmet off? I can't see. And I think my arm is broken."

"Of course." Natasha says, pulling the helmet from her boyfriend's head. Then she puts Tony's head in her lap and starts brushing his hair.

—-

 _"Have I always been so obnoxious? Why do you make me act this way? I never was like this before. Believe me, It's just a game. Whoever wins, gets to hit the hardest. But I don't mean it, darling. Believe me, I don't."_

"It's okay, Tash." Tony tells her. "I get it. It must've been hard for you."

"But Tony, I abused you!" Natasha cries. Tony slowly raises his non-broken arm.

"Could you get the glove off, please?" Natasha obediently grabs the gauntlet and pulls it off her boyfriends hand. With another hand she grabs a stone and she pulls of her coat to make a soft place for him to lay his head on. Then she sits back down next to him, now able to look him straight in the eyes.

Now that his hand is free, Tony wipes her tears. "You're beautiful." He tells her. "And I love you."

"Oh Tony." Natasha grabs his hand in her own. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't know how to really love someone. I never learnt that. I only really realised what I did was really wrong when Clint came to our room this morning to say it in my face."

"Really?" Tony chuckled softly. "Bruce came to me to talk. He even... he suggested I should leave you..."

—-

 _"_ _Please don't leave me alone, alone_

 _I might talk about not needing you,_

 _But we will always end up back here_

 _Don't leave me, please_ _"_

"It's okay Tash. Don't cry. I said no. You know why?"

"No..." Natasha sniffled.

"Because I love you. I love you, Tasha. You are so strong, and brave, and you have been through so much. And I love you for who you are. Even if you make a mistake, I will still love you."

"Oh Tony." Natasha cried. "I'm so sorry. I love you too." She gives him a kiss on his and, and then on his fore head.

—

 _"I often forget to say out loud what you really mean to me._

 _I can't live without you, even if I just used you as some sort of punching bag._

 _I need you, Tony. And I'm so sorry._ _"_

Natasha cried. "We may have had a little bit of a false start, but..." She looked him in the eyes. "You showed me what real love is, Tony. You were always there for me, even if i wasn't there for you. You always told me how great and beautiful I am. You are so kind. You always told me you loved me. And I'm so sorry..."

She looks at him. "I'm so sorry I didn't do the same. But I love you very much Tony, I really do."

Tony looked at her with his big chocolate brown eyes. "I love you to, Tash. And I'm so sorry."

And then he starts coughing. He starts coughing blood.

"You need to promise me, Tash." He looks at her, panting now.

 _"Please, Tasha, please don't leave me"_

—

"No, I won't, Tony. I love you. Because you loved me first. You were the first person to really love me. To show me how to love. And I've learnt now, Tony, I understand now. I really do. And I want to love you back now. You can't give up!" She begs.

"I'm so sorry, my love." Tony coughs again, and his breathing slows. At that moment, they hear the roaring sound of the Hulk.

"Tony, Natasha! Are you guys down here?" Clint shouts.

"Yes! Hurry!" Natasha replies.

"Are you alright? What is your status?" Steve shouts as he starts removing the debris.

"I have a broken leg. And Tony has a broken arm. And he is impaled by a pole. He is dying! Please! Hurry!" Natasha shouts back before moving her attention back at Tony. He slowly blinks at her with his big eyes.

—

 _"_ _Please don't leave me alone, alone_

 _I might talk about not needing you,_

 _But we will always end up back here_

 _Don't leave me, please_

 _Please don't leave me alone, alone_

 _I might talk about not needing you,_

 _But we will always end up back here_

 _Don't leave me, please, I am begging you!"_

"I love you Tasha. You are a stong, beautiful woman. You will make it very far in this world." Tony pants, blood leaking from his lips.

"No no no no! Tony, please, they're almost here! Please! Don't give up!"

Tony puts his finger at her lips to silence her. Inhale, exhale.

He wipes her tears away. Inhale, exhale.

Then he pulls her closer and they kiss. It isn't the best kiss she has ever had. There is too much blood in his mouth and he is too tired. But it is the most loving, and meaningful kiss she had ever had.

They both pant as Tony moves back down, and she moves back up. "I love you, Tash. With all my heart. Now fly, my little bird. And discover the world."

Tony closes his beautiful brown eyes. Inhale... Exhale...

—

 _"Baby, Tony, please don't leave me"_

Natasha softly whispers. But she knows it's to late.

Anthony Edward Stark, her perfect, loving, kind boyfriend, is dead.

When the other avengers arrive, fifteen seconds later, they know it as well.

Bruce manages to dehulk very quick and sits down, next to her. He checks for Tony's pulse, but finds nothing. Silent tears stream down their faces.

Steve pulls his helmet off and holds it in his hands. Then he kneels next to them, and a tear slowly escapes his eyes as well.

Clint sits down next to them as well. He isn't crying yet. But then he grabs Tony's still warm hand. And he can't believe it. No more Shellhead/Birdbrain jokes. No more prankwars. No more Tony.

And all four of them are mourning, for the loss of a teammate, a boyfriend, a best friend, a fellow prankster. They are mourning for their genius, billionair, playboy, philantrophist.

A hero.

—

 **Well, that's the end. I love pain. *evil laugh*. The story is now finished, but I'm thinking about writing an alternative ending. So let me know in the reviews if you would like that. Or if you wouldn't. And any errors that should be corrected? Review! I love them. Disclaimer: no I don't own anything. And the song is still Please don't leave me, by P!nk. 21/01/18 And yes, I had to make changes to the italic bits.**


End file.
